Setonian
Living on the hot and tropical planet of Ialmar, the setonians are known for being skilled hunters and trackers, able to pursue their prey for long periods of time through the Ialmarian tropics. Physiology Appearance The setonian people are distinguished by their reptilian appearance and their human-like facial structure. They have some additional features that are reminiscent of avians, such as vestigial feathers and tougher skin. They are bipedal, and possess arms and legs of approximately equal length, a long tail, and sharp talons on their hands and feet. Their skin is rougher and more durable than human skin, although less durable than scales. As an oddity, they have plumes of feathers emerging from their skin that are typically dyed colors. Their eyes have adapted especially to staying open nearly all the time due to their secondary eyelid, much like the earthly reptilians and avians possess. As for their coloration, their reptilian scales have taken on many hues of natural browns, tans, and greys. Some are also black, occasionally green, and very rarely pure white. The distinction between setonian genders is slight, as female setonians possess no breasts or breast tissue for milk production. However, female setonians are typically smaller than males and have duller colors. Because of this, the cultural use of decorative body paint has become more prevalent over the aeons. Clothing How setonians dress is entirely different from many races due to their environment and their biology. In fact, they have virtually no need to wear clothes at all. Tribal setonians wear little to no clothing, and modern setonians typically wear more, albeit minimal clothing. Typically, the clothing they do wear is light and open and practical, designed to protect the wearer from the harsh sun and excess heat. Culture Body Paint The setonian people utilize pigments much like war paint to decorate their features. Said paint identifies the different tasks in which an individual setonian specializes. The following are the more common colours worn by setonians advertising their expertise: * Hunters orange, * Healers yellows, * Fishers blues, * Foragers reds, * Scouts greens, * Royals and leaders in purple hues, * Children and the elderly wear brown paint, * Scientist, mechanic, or engineer - white. The use of white paint is a recent phenomenon, brought about by the increasing popularity of technological trades. In the modern setonian cities, body paint is seen as a way to personalize oneself and become unique from their peers of equal social sanding. Organisation Through multiple studies of the Setonian people, there have surfaced two documented distinctions of the species: tribal setonians and modern setonians. Tribal Setonians make up only 10% of the population, while modern setonians dominate the other 90%. Tribal Setonians Tribal setonians are usually solitary, keeping to themselves and rarely divulging their traditions and rituals to outsiders wishing to study them. So, it is rather unknown if any setonian beliefs exist, however they have been observed to hold their planet's sun in high regard, possibly alluding to some sort of heliocentric belief. Further analysis of this area is required for outsider understanding. Modern Setonians Modern setonians are more open to study and conversation with researchers compared to their tribal kin, offering insight to old traditions and survival methods. Modern setonians delve more into arts and sciences in their culture rather than hunting, but still do teach their young the ancient principles of the hunt. Since the setonian people value hunting so much into their culture, traders conduct business, offering many exotic meats and foods to those willing to try it. Setonians have also gained a reputation for being excellent bounty hunters even outside of their tropical roots. Setonians have begun to move onto larger feats and accomplishments, such as creating large, modern cities, and delving into space travel. Misanthropy In setonian culture it is normal to see couples of the same sex. However, they are ostensibly ableist, seemingly deterred by disabilities. If a disability can be fixed or compensated for, it is mended and the afflicted is integrated with society as normal. However, if the disability is unable to be fixed, they leave the individual alone and isolated until their eventual expiration. Manufacturing and Weapons Alongside their exportation of exotic meats, Setonians also manufacture advanced and discreet energy weapons. The weapons are light and are built collapse into a had-held size. Setonian weapons generally take the forms of swords, shields, bows, crossbows, spears, and other tribal styles. These weapons are produced en masse and sold to the setonian population, rarely costing anything other than a favor or information. Setonian exclusive weapons also come with a specialized identification bracelet. This bracelet links to an individual setonian weapon and only allows it to activate if the owner is wearing the bracelet. Category:Races